fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cappeva
In 2030, Cappeva had been found in Masahet Island in Papua New Guinea for the first time. The founder described it as similar as a cat, but the fur has a different pattern, and it ironically has small wings in the back. He saw the Cappeva was digging in the neighbor’s trash can. When he approached it, it stretched out its wing to exercise vigilance for a moment and then disappear to the dark. After this initial report, more eyewitness accounts have been reported not only the town in Masahet Island, but also Philippine and Republic of Palau. Oceanian Union, including Papua New Guinea, has started its investigation. Section heading According to researchers, what they have been found, Cappeva is a mutant species of a cat. There is no clear description of how they occur, but the one strong hypothesis is a nuclear radiation has caused this new species. From year to year, nuclear garbage has been released to the Pacific Ocean by the Japan. By the time strong Tsunami and earthquake hit the Japan in 2022, the enormous amount of radiation and nuclear garbage are leaked and it spreads to the worldwide even if Japanese government strived to prevent it. These harmful materials flow into other countries and ocean over and over. Another support for this hypothesis is Cappeva is usually observed in a town near the ocean in Oceanic region, which countries are located in the south of the Japan. Section heading Cappeva is a mammal and is known as omnivores. It has four legs, curly tail, bright eyes and a brindled fur. Distinctively, it has a pair of tails on their back, but they can’t fly. A male Cappeva grows approximately three feet, and a hundred pounds. Otherwise, a female Cappeva grows two and half feet and eighty pounds. A female Cappeva mostly do hunt for a family while a male Cappeva digs house and protect their territory from the enemies. Cappeva is also known as a nocturnal animal. They usually take a nap during a daytime and do work at night. A herd of Cappeva, which is composed of a family basis, lives in the underground tunnel. When they hunt for a prey, they often stalk its prey for hours and make a prey knocks down with a single blow. They have an ability to run at a speed of 20mph, and they are able to jump two feet high. Major preys on the ground are rat, rabbit, squirrel as well as small animals. Cappeva has no well-known natural enemy, so food chain has been dramatically changed because of their food habit. On top of that, they catch a small fish and dig out the clams. Cappeva has relatively high reproduction rate. A cat generally has four to six kittens in each litter, but Cappeva has about six to ten. Although a cat can be a pet, it is hard to raise Cappeva at home because it has a wild habit, so it might damage people or house. In addition, it has a serious odor when they feel dangerous like a skunk. Jungseok Kang